Coming Out
by Kimmimaru
Summary: 'I'm gay…' the voice left its owner as a rather humiliating, not to mention hideously unmanly, squeak. 'Fuck…' He thought with an inward grimace. – Being gay is hard, it's made even harder when you are a member of the infamous group styling themselves the Marauder's. (Full Summary Inside RL/SB)


**Full Summary:** 'I'm gay…' the voice left its owner as a rather humiliating, not to mention _hideously_ unmanly, squeak. _'Fuck…'_ He thought with an inward grimace. – Being gay is hard, it's made even harder when you are a member of the infamous group styling themselves the Marauder's. Coming out to friends who have a tendency to turn people into strange and unusual shapes is terrifying, coming out to your best friend and the boy who made you realise you were gay is ten million times worse than facing Lord Voldemort naked and with only a carrot for defence…

AN: A smutty, hopefully rather amusing, little fic about Remus and Sirius… :) Please enjoy and any comments, so long as they are constructive, are always appreciated.

Coming Out

"I'm gay…" the voice left its owner as a rather humiliating, not to mention _hideously_ unmanly, squeak. 'Fuck…' He thought with an inward grimace. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat he tried again. "Guys…I think we need to talk." He said trying on a serious expression, "I've been struggling with myself for months now, trying to work out how best to tell you this…" He paused and sighed, pushing his fringe from his eyes and briefly closing his them. "There's no easy way to do it…I mean, it's kind of big news. Here goes; I like boys…" He bit on his bottom lip, his expression one of concern and fear.

"You could perhaps try to wear your hair up…it would accentuate your rather divine cheek bones."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If only I could find at least one mirror in this bloody castle that wasn't enchanted." He growled. "Got any advice on how to tell your best mates your gay?" He gave the mirror a doubtful look.

"I'm a mirror, not an agony aunt, love." The mirror replied in an irritated tone.

"Fat lot of good you are."

"I'm not the one in the closet, dear. I do think grey robes would suit you better than black."

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "It's the school uniform…" He paused and scrubbed at his face with the palm of his hand. "This is fucking ridiculous…I'm talking to a _mirror_."

"And I'm talking to someone with little to no fashion sense."

"Oh shut up, would you!" Sirius muttered and kicked the mirror so it wobbled, it wailed in fear.

"Stop! Stop that you vandal!" It cried in an overly dramatic voice.

"Oh piss off you useless piece of glass…"

The mirror flashed red. "I am _more_ than a piece of lowly glass, you infuriating brat! Why, I was the one who told Godric Gryffindor _himself _that his beard needed trimming, I-Where are you going? Hey! Come back! I'm talking…HEY!" There was a pause before the mirror sighed heavily. "I hate my life…"

Sirius walked away from the mirror and entered the dorms from the bathrooms, he looked around at the empty beds. All his friends were out on the Quidditch Pitch watching Gryffindor train under their new captain, James Potter. Sirius threw himself down on his bed, his robes flaring around his body as he stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't simply the fact that he had to tell his best friends he was attracted to men, it was the fact that he was telling the boy who had made him realise his sexuality. It was the fact that he was basically moving one step further to getting his heart ripped from his chest. He huffed so his fringe fluttered as he rolled onto his side, he played absently with the fringe of a cushion as he stared blankly ahead of himself. He had considered more than once simply throwing himself from the top of the astronomy tower, but he didn't really think suicide was a viable option when James was sure to hunt him down in the afterlife and give him what for. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the gold and crimson pillow; he hugged it over his face as he brought up sweet memories of a face, a smile, a pair of soft, kind brown eyes… "I'm fucked…and not in the good way." He moaned into the pillow.

_**XXX~Coming Out~XXX**_

_There was an animalistic growl rumbling from deep within that silver scarred chest, Sirius answered and felt his finger nails dig deep into a firm, toned arse. The kisses were all heat; hot, wet, slow and torturously, bone shiveringly good. Those strong, ink stained fingers wrapped tightly around his straining cock, there was another growl that rolled through Sirius' body and made him shudder. Ohhh yes, Sirius moaned as hot breathe caressed his bared throat. That tongue pushed its way between his lips, he gasped and arched his back into the firm body above him. Reeeemus! _

Sirius' eyes flew open and he gasped, a small shudder wracked his frame and he took a moment to regain his bearings. He was lying in his bed, his heart beating a mile minute while his dorm mates slept peacefully around him. He swallowed a tight lump that had settled in his throat and slowly reached beneath the covers, he touched his flaccid cock and felt a tingle race across his skin along with a lot of sticky white semen. "Fucking _wonderful_." He rasped and frowned into the darkness, he heard Peter muttering to himself; _No! No Professor…please I swear a dog ate my homework! It's true! _He cocked his head to the side and slowed his breathing, he could hear James shifting beneath his blankets, soft little groans emanating from behind his curtains, the name 'Evans' appeared quite often and Sirius realised he wasn't the only one plagued by sweaty dreams that night. He tuned his ears to the last of his dorm mates and held his breath, not that he expected to hear anything except perhaps light snoring but Sirius had found that a simple noise actually soothed him. He closed his eyes and listened with everything he had, finally he picked it up and smiled to himself as he rolled onto his side. He hugged a pillow and shut out any noise except that familiar, wonderful breathing which slowly eased his erratic heart and sent him off back to sleep.

_**XXX~Coming Out~XXX**_

"Now, remember the wand movement; an elegant _sweep_ over the glass…that's very good Miss Evans." Flitwick squeaked from where he wondered in amongst his students as they worked on the Charm to turn Vinegar to Wine, Sirius sat in his seat, his nostrils assaulted by the stinging scent of the vinegar sitting in the goblet before him. He waved his wand over it and watched the liquid change from clear brown to a deep, dark red. Sirius had the sudden urge to drink it, perhaps if he was drunk he would be able to forget that he was planning on confessing his deepest, darkest secret to his friends that very evening. He sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hand as he twirled his wand absently and stared around the room, he watched James attempting to show off for Lily Evans, the liquid in his glass suddenly glowed bright green and exploded. Peter yelled as some of the acidic substance landed on his arm, James swore loudly and began trying to wipe it off but apparently the stuff he had created was extremely caustic and it burnt a sizeable hole in his robes. Sirius snorted in mild amusement before his stomach twisted as he remembered what he was going to do, he huffed and pushed his fringe from his eyes.

"Sirius, are you alright?"

Sirius turned his eyes to find himself gazing into the dark, chocolate brown he dreamed about most nights. He forced a smile onto his lips before nodding. "I'm fine Moony, just tired and bored."

Remus chuckled lightly. "Of course, you're always bored." He leaned forward, gazing into Sirius' goblet and sniffing. "Your wine still smells of vinegar."

"Oh…does it?" Sirius automatically leaned over as well, bringing their faces within inches of each other. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ugh…so it does." Slowly he lifted his eyes to find himself staring into Remus' his mouth opened, as if he was going to say more but words caught in his suddenly dry throat. He could feel Remus' breath on his lips and held back an involuntary shudder, finally Remus broke the eye contact and looked down into the goblet…was Sirius imagining that tiny smile on those oh so kissable lips? He hoped not. Sirius waved his wand over his glass again, the smell disappeared and became fruity, Remus gave him a pleased smile and began taking notes. Sirius watched him surreptitiously from beneath his eyelashes, it had become something of a hobby for him over the past few months, Moony-Watching was a fascinating hobby and he enjoyed watching the movement of the muscles beneath his skin, or the way a tiny smile would curl that cupid-bows mouth. He sighed and pushed his fingers into his hair, he wandered what Remus' hair would feel like grabbed tightly in his fist, he watched his friend running the tip of his quill across his bottom lip and began to worry his own in response to his growing arousal. He sucked in air between his teeth and shifted slightly as Remus bent his head and began writing on his parchment, Sirius' eyes followed the seductive curve of his throat and imagined running his tongue slowly, oh so slowly over that pale skin. He imagined kissing that silvery scar that he could see poking up out of the collar of his robes, it ended just below the big bone where neck met spine. He imagined chasing the beautiful curve of Remus' back with tongue, teeth and lips, lapping up the surely intoxicating mixture of sweat, soap and boy-flesh. He licked his lips with a flick of his tongue, he could feel heat building in his groin at these thoughts and tried to force his mind away but that was nearly impossible as Remus stretched with his arms above his head, his school shirt lifted up to reveal a tantalising hint of his treasure trail. Sirius wanted suddenly to fall to his knees and follow that trail to the treasure that hid beneath those evil black trousers. "Oh _Merlin_…" He gasped under his breath, his cheeks flushed with heat and he turned his head away. He closed his eyes tightly and brought up the hideously disturbing mental image of Slughorn in bikini briefs, when he had nearly thrown up he knew he was successful in dousing his excitement. He opened his eyes and bent his head to write up the notes Flitwick had put up on the black board.

_**XXX~Coming Out~XXX**_

It was time. Sirius stared at his reflection in the same mirror that he had had the argument with not three days ago, he took a shuddery breath and gazed at his white face. Finally he put a determined frown on his face and straightened his shoulders, after all, a Black did _not_ slouch. "You can do this, Sirius…you're a Gryffindor!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know." The mirror replied dully.

"Fuck off." Sirius muttered and turned his back, he strode confidently through the bathroom door and entered the dorms. He saw Peter and James sat on their respective beds, James was nursing a rather vicious injury from what was obviously a stinging hex, probably cast by Lily Evans. Peter had homework scattered across his duvet and was chewing his nails nervously as he read what he had written. "Where's Remus?" Sirius asked as it dawned on him they were one Marauder short.

"Oh he's in the Hospital Wing-ouch…!" James winced as he pressed lightly on the wound on his neck.

"Why?! Is he ok?" Sirius' eyes widened in shock, he had been so wrapped up in himself and his coming confession he had never thought that there was anything wrong with Remus.

"He said he had a headache."

"Oh, thank Merlin." Sirius muttered and chewed his lip, he shifted nervously and James looked up at him from inspecting his injury in a hand held mirror.

"You alright, Pads?"

"Um…well…there's…you see I…It's just that for months I…Maybe…Fancy…" Sirius muttered on for a good minute before he realised both James and Peter were looking at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads, he rubbed his neck just to be sure. "Erm…" His eyes flicked from one to the other.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" James asked, raising a dark brow.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes tightly, when he opened them again he took a sharp breath and brought up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage. "James, Peter…I've been keeping something from you for a while now." He licked his lips and closed his eyes again so he couldn't see their expressions, he missed the significant glance they shared and James' small, knowing grin, or Peter's eyebrow wiggle. "I fancy blokes!" It came out of his mouth like a scream, when he realised he had lost control he clapped both hands over his mouth and stared with huge eyes at his friends. He watched as James' lips twitched, he snorted and without further warning he burst into hysterics. Peter giggled with him, Sirius stood perfectly still with his hands dropping to his sides as it dawned on him. "Y-You…You knew?!" He whispered, James rolled on his bed and clutched his sides, at the sound of Sirius' voice he tipped his head back and grinned at him.

"How could we not? You're dreams are pretty loud you know."

Heat crept slowly up Sirius' neck and took residence in his cheeks. "I-I…" Words had dried up, he opened and closed his mouth stupidly for a good minute before James took pity on him.

"We knew, Siri, we knew and we don't care." He smiled. "You're my brother, why the hell would I care who you fuck, so long as you do it as far away from me as possible."

"B-B-But…" Sirius was stuttering, blushing _and_ stuttering like a twelve year old caught touching himself for the first time. He imagined the horror on his mother's face if she saw him now, that idea seemed to blow away the cobwebs that had formed in his brain and loosened his tongue. "Why didn't you bloody well tell me you knew?! Do you know how long I've suffered over this?! Merlin's fucking saggy balls, James! That's torture! It has to be some kind of fucked up torture because that's just-wait a minute…" Something dawned on him and his eyes widened, his face went white and he gazed at his best friends in horror. "Have you been listening to me while I _wank_?!" he gasped.

James pulled a face. "Eugh no!" He said and shook his head rapidly. "No, I wake up sometimes and you're moaning in your sleep, but that's all…it's the _things_ you moan that made me realise…it's the _name_…" James' eyes glittered behind his golden rimmed glasses. "Only ever _one_ name, mate."

Sirius felt a presence behind him and he stiffened, there was another round of giggles from his friends as he felt hot breath tease the back of his neck. "We've been waiting for you to come to us, Padfoot." Remus' voice was soft and Sirius could hear the smile in it. He closed his eyes and swallowed, his heart began beating rapidly in his chest. "You should have come to me first though, I've spent nearly a year wondering if you were too…and…well, James told me what he'd heard and I realised I wasn't alone."

Sirius couldn't turn around, he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the mocking, cruel look he was almost certain would be in Remus' eyes. A hand came to rest on him, he felt it slide to the join where neck met shoulder and shivered. Suddenly he stepped forward, leaving Remus behind as he spun on his heel, his eyes flashed furiously as a violent rage coloured his vision crimson. "You bastards!" He hissed, his cheeks going red with humiliation. "I thought that…I hoped…_Fuck_! You're evil!" He turned and fled without looking back.

_**XXX~Coming Out~XXX**_

Remus and the other's searched the castle, they looked in as many hidey holes as they could but it was James who smacked himself on the head and produced the Map from his back pocket. They searched it thoroughly, Remus spotted Sirius' dot hiding in an empty class room. He looked up at James across the map. "I'll go alone…he might be more receptive…"

James bit his lip and nodded, he stood there with Peter as Remus walked down the corridor with the map clutched in one hand and his lit wand in the other. He found Sirius curled up into a tight ball in one cold corner of their Transfiguration class room, he didn't more or even acknowledge Remus' presence but he didn't shout either, Remus took that as a good sign as he sat at his side. There was a long silence as Remus gazed around the room absently, he leaned back against the wall and clasped his hands between his knees as he waited. "I'm sorry." He said when he deemed it the right time, he glanced at Sirius who stayed in the same position with his face buried in his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around them. "Honestly, Sirius, we didn't do this to hurt you."

"Then why?" Sirius muttered to his knees after a long pause.

Remus silently adjusted his robes, he sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Because what I said was true." He whispered. "I told James at the beginning of the year that I…that I…liked you in that way and he said he wasn't sure if you would feel the same…after all none of us have seen you with anyone in any romantic sense, you've never spoken about your sexuality…or even if you had a preference…I suppose I just assumed for a long time that you were kind of A-sexual…"

Sirius couldn't prevent the snort of amusement from escaping him, he shifted and frowned as he tried to cover it up. "S-So…what you're saying is that…that you're g-gay too?" He breathed, his heart felt as if it had stopped in his chest as he waited with baited breath.

"No, Sirius, I'm not gay." Remus replied slowly, he began fiddling idly with the hem of his robes. Sirius let out a sigh of regret and disappointment. "No…I don't fancy blokes…or at least I never did until I…until the beginning of the year when I saw you coming out of the Lake, the sunlight glinting off of the water covering you…it was a turn on…I couldn't get you out of my head after that and I…well, I kind of developed a bit of a crush…It sounds ridiculous, I know! I thought I was going utterly mad, but it turns out it can happen sometimes. It's only _you_ I want Sirius, there's never been any other man and I doubt there ever will be…do you…do you believe me?" He turned his head and watched Sirius' bowed head, slowly, very slowly it lifted. The curtain of pitch black hair parted to reveal a single bright silver eye, it gazed doubtfully at him for a minute.

"And you're…not playing with me?" Sirius breathed softly, his voice taking on a note of hopefulness.

Remus smiled to ease his friend, he reached out and touched Sirius' hand with his own. "No. You know I don't do things like that, Padfoot."

Sirius considered this for a while before slowly righting himself, his hair seemed to trickle across his shoulders as he straightened them. His eyes glittered curiously in his pale face, slowly, like a rabbit coming out of its hole after a predator scare, he touched Remus' fingers with his own. He stared as their fingers entwined, his own skin warmed at Remus' touch and he felt a tingling sensation race over him. He lifted his eyes and met Remus', a smile curled his lips and he slowly began to lean forward. Remus' cheeks flushed slightly but his eyes sparkled eagerly, they met half way, lips bumping against one another. Sirius pulled back, searching Remus' face for something he appeared to fine it because his eyes fell closed and he leaned in again. They shuffled awkwardly closer, Remus slid one arm around Sirius' waist and pulled him towards him just as they bumped noses. Teeth clacked slightly as they finally made their mouths connect again, Sirius pulled away with a giggle before pushing one hand slowly through Remus' hair. It was soft, softer than he had imagined and his smile widened as he tipped his head to the side, Remus imitated him and finally their lips met without cocking up. The pressure was light, both boys had their eyes closed but Sirius' fingers remained tangled in Remus' hair. Sirius had slightly chapped lips, but they were soft and cushiony and Remus found himself parting his own slightly and sliding out his tongue to run it over Sirius' bottom lip. Sirius accepted his questioning tongue and tentatively met it with his own, they explored each other's mouths slowly, cautiously and Sirius shivered in excitement. Heat and fear and joy shot through his body, there was a whirlwind of confusing emotions running through his head as he kissed Remus. It was simultaneously worse and better than his most erotic wet dream, in dreams no one bumped noses or ended up accidentally kissed the others chin, but this was real. This was everything he had ever wanted and more…he smiled slightly as he put more pressure into the kiss, he felt the first pooling of heat in his groin and let a soft breath escape into his partner's mouth. Remus responded by running his tongue across Sirius' in a slightly wet, open mouthed kiss.

Eventually Remus pulled away, he looked into those beautiful silver eyes and reached out. His fingers brushed Sirius' hair as it fell onto his forehead, he let it fall to Sirius' school robes and slowly pushed them from his shoulders. Sirius smiled and sat up on his knees; he shed his robes and lifted his wand to aim at the class room door. He whispered a series of spells including one to lock the door, one to dampen the sounds that would be filling the room and one to prevent anyone from coming too close, you could never be too sure. He dropped his wand on top of the pile of robes and grabbed his jumper, he pulled it over his head and let that fall from his fingers too, he smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Remus who suddenly climbed onto his knees before Sirius and yanked on his tie. Their lips met in a furious clash of teeth, lips and tongues. Fingers grasped desperately at clothing, both began to make desperate little noises as their passion and teenage hormones began to get the better of them. Sirius tore open Remus' shirt and pushed his hands inside it, he ran his finger nails down his chest and smiled into their frantic kiss as he heard him hiss. "S-Sirius…W-Wait…" Remus gasped, his hands grabbing a handful of Sirius' hair and dragging him away. "What…" He swallowed and tried to regain control over his raging hormones. He was as hard as rock but he needed to know if this was what Sirius really wanted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I want this, Remus. I've been dreaming about it for _so _long…" There was a note of desperate longing in his voice that shattered Remus' will as easily as glass on stone.

Sirius was forced backwards against the cold stone floor, he felt hips grinding into his own frantically as sharp teeth nipped at his throat. He responded by gripping Remus' shirt tightly in his fists and pressing back with increasing ferocity as heat built rapidly between them. "Ah…ah fuck…oh…R-Remus…" Sirius arched his back, pressing himself against his partner before shoving his hand between their bodies and jerking his body. In one swift and surprising movement he had Remus on his back and his fly open, he stared into Remus' eyes intently, watching and recording every moan, every twitch, every tiny flutter of those golden eyelashes against that beautiful skin. He bit down on his own lip, one hand pressing firmly against Remus' chest as he pulled out his erection. Remus gasped softly as he felt Sirius' hot palm encase his cock, he couldn't look away from those intense silver eyes though even as Sirius licked his palm and began slowly, teasingly, run the wet hand over his aching erection.

"Oh God, Sirius!" Remus gasped, gripping Sirius' wrist in his own hand and thrusting his hips frantically. Sirius straddled his hips and continued to stare down at him, occasionally allowing moans of his own to escape his red lips. Finally Remus halted Sirius' movement and closed his eyes, he lay back panting before regaining control enough to roll them both over again. He undid and yanked down Sirius' trousers and gazed at his stiff cock for a moment before suddenly, with no warning at all, encased it in his mouth. He had had girls do this on him many times but he had obviously never done it himself. It was a nervous, fumbling blow job but Sirius enjoyed it none-the-less. Heat coiled in his stomach and before he knew it he was arching off the stone floor, one hand tangled on Remus' soft hair as he thrust himself as far into Remus' mouth as he would allow (which really wasn't all that far.)

"Mm…Fuck…That's good…" Sirius whispered, his eyes closed as he thrust shallowly into the combined pressure of Remus' hand and mouth. He felt the muscles in his abdomen tightening, he heard and felt Remus moaning around his mouth full and all of sudden there was _suction_. "OH! _Bloodybuggeringfuck_!" Sirius gasped, his eyes flying open, before he could stop himself he was cumming…_Hard!_ He could feel Remus choke slightly as semen flooded his mouth but Sirius was too far gone, one hand tangled in Remus' hair as he gazed blindly up at the ceiling. "R-_Remusssss_…" He hissed as he reached his pinnacle.

Remus felt his erection hardening even further as Sirius' semen coated his tongue, he choked a little, it had been rather unexpected and he had never tasted semen before. He moaned helplessly as he gave Sirius' cock a last squeeze and felt it twitch one last time before he released it. He swallowed and shivered as he lifted his eyes and saw Sirius lying with his arms out to his sides and panting slightly.

"Merlin, Remus…!" Sirius gasped, he forced an eye open and grinned. "That was bloody fantastic."

Remus wiped a hand across his mouth and shrugged. "I was guessing for most of it, I have had some girls suck me off before but I've never…you know…" He smiled nervously and Sirius grinned back.

"Neither have I." He confessed. "Although I did get rather a brilliant hand job from Cross the other night…" He licked his lips, a hungry look entering his eyes. "Mm, he's got very talented fingers…"

"Oh?" Remus cocked his head to the side and crawled over Sirius' prone form, he reached down and squeezed his own erection and smirked. "Do you want something to compare it to?"

Sirius shifted. "I reckon I could cum again…" He breathed and before he knew it Remus' lips were on his, his tongue forcing his lips apart as he met it with his own. Thrills shot straight into his groin as he tasted himself upon Remus' tongue, he groaned and responded to the kiss as he felt his erection returning. He pushed his hand down Remus' trousers and wrapped his fingers around his cock, he felt his own twitching in response so he ground their hips together. Reus gasped and moaned into their extended kiss, he seemed to remember himself though as he slid a hand down Sirius' back, his knuckles scraping the floor. Sirius arched into him, moving his hand rapidly, his thumb circling the head of Remus' cock and spreading the pre-cum. "Oh f_uuuuck_…" Sirius moaned and smiled as he felt Remus tensing, the rhythm of his mad thrusts had begun to lose all coherency. "Come on…that's it…" Sirius hissed, his own pleasure coming in a wave as he gazed up into Remus' lust-blown eyes. He gave his hand a sharp twist and watched as Remus came.

"S-Siriusssss…" Remus gasped, his back arching slightly as he released all over Sirius' hand and chest. Sirius squeezed every drop from him before lifting his hand to his lips and running his tongue over the sticky mess. Remus collapsed on top of him with a soft sigh and giggle.

_**XXX~Coming Out~XXX**_

James paced up and down before them, he had a frown on his face and an irritated twist to his mouth. "Now, I thought we'd established the rules!" He said and glared at Sirius who was lounging on the bed, a cigarette behind one ear and a lazy grin on his lips. Remus was lying with his back against his chest and reading, completely oblivious to his friends distress. He turned a page calmly and shifted slightly, Sirius sat up and wrapped both arms around his boyfriend, he kissed him gently where his ear met his neck. "Padfoot, I'm reading." Remus said mildly. "We have N.E.W.T.S to prepare for."

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!" James asked incredulously, gaping at his best friends. A tiny, almost imperceptible smirk graced Remus' face and Sirius chuckled into the nape of his neck. James growled angrily and withdrew a pair of rather skimpy, sexy black knickers. They were lacy with crimson ribbons, he also withdrew a single, rather soiled stocking and what looked remarkably like a collar. "I just found _these_…"

Remus finally came out from behind his book, he raised an eyebrow at the objects in James' hand. "What on _earth_ were they doing in your bed, James?" He asked as if mildly surprised.

James snarled and lifted the collar, a silver tag flashed in the sunlight streaming through the dormitory's window. "It says 'Padfoot' on it!" He growled and lobbed the thing into Remus' lap, he threw the soiled stocking into Sirius' face along with the girls panties.

"Oh look, so it does…Pad's have you been masturbating on James' bed again?" Remus asked, turning his head to see Sirius gazing at him with a heated expression through his fringe.

"But I miss you, Moony…What else can I do but pretend you're inside me when I'm wanking? For that I like to wear the collar you got me." He heard James' sickened groan and smirked to himself, he was enjoying this joke.

"And the panties and stocking?" James whispered, his voice wavering slightly as if he didn't really want to know.

Sirius turned his head and looked up at him, he looked almost innocent. "Remus likes to make sure I'm wearing women's underwear…it's one of his many little kinks. In bed the stockings come in useful as a restraint for my cock…" His lips twitched up in a devilish smirk. "Trust me Jamie, its exciting…you should ask Lily to try it on you…When you finally do cum it's explosive."

"Don't blame this all on me, Padfoot." Remus said softly. "I know how much you love spanking me." He too smirked and rolled over to crawl his way up Sirius' body, their eyes met and it was as if no one else existed.

"God yes…" Sirius breathed and dragged Remus down to him, their lips met in a clash of tongues, teeth and lips. From somewhere far away they heard James whine in disgust, he left them muttering darkly about burning beds and bedding. Sirius smirked into the kiss as he lifted his arms and encircled his boyfriend. Nothing could ever be more perfect than this, he thought as he moaned softly into Remus' mouth; _I love you_.

**~F****inis**


End file.
